falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
MDPL-13 发电站
(exterior) (der. pw. pl.) (power subst.) |terminal =MDPL-13 power station terminal entries |name = MDPL-13 发电站}} MPDL-13是廢土上的一座廢棄發電站，位於地圖的東北面，它的東南面是雷區，而在北面則是綠草垃圾填埋場。MPDL-13發電站分兩個建築，西面的是變電所，東面則是一座廢棄電廠。 布局 MDPL-13 Power Station complex is comprised of the Derelict Power Plant that is the earmark of this power station, as one may identify it by its three chimneys, and power substation. Derelict Power Plant is accessible via the gate or the garage door. If you access via the gate, you will enter the office with a desk and several file cabinets. The office door accesses the room with three chimneys. Inside the chimneys, there are ghoul-type enemies and an automatic turret hostile to anyone, including the ghouls. Climb the stair to the catwalk. The room on second floor is accessible via catwalk and has a locked floor safe. A operateable terminal is on the desk. If you access via the garage door, you will immediately see several lockers and one locked personal footlocker; the door besides the lockers lead you to the room with three chimneys. The power substation is not protected by the fence. 值得注意的物品 西側建築的'變電所'可以找到: *'電腦終端': On the desk next to a tool cabinet, 需要科學技能75, 可以解鎖開鎖75難度的保險柜 *量子核子可樂':' 工作台上面 *'圖紙 - '道釘步槍: 工作台上面 西側建築的'廢棄電廠'可以找到: *'拳霸 (特殊版本動力拳套)': 二樓辦公室裡面的一張桌子上面。 *'隱身小子:' In the Personal Footlocker on the floor at the end of a bench in the northwestern room, very easy lock. (the Stealth Boy isn't always there). *Note that using the [http://fallout.wikia.com/index.php?title=Ghoul_mask&redirect=no Ghoul mask] will make obtaining Fisto! much easier. 註釋 *從廢棄電廠出來後往地圖的東北方向走一段路後會收到外星電台信號，附近就是外星飛船的墜毀地點，外星人屍體旁邊地上可以拿到外星手槍和外星能量電池。 *The Derelict Power Plant building is infested with various types of Feral Ghouls, and has pockets of low-level radiation emanating from collections of radioactive barrels (one pile against the western wall of the large main room, one against the south wall of the northwestern room, and one against the western wall of upstairs office). There are random spawns, so numbers could vary, but there are between 2-4 Feral Ghouls, 2-3 Feral Ghoul Roamers, and 1-2 Glowing Ones prowling the large main room in the building. High level characters (20+) may encounter a Feral Ghoul Reaver, as well as a couple more Glowing Ones. Beware, as some of them (3-4) will be hiding along the catwalk high above you, and one (almost certainly a Glowing One) will be in the upstairs office. In addition, there is a single Automated Turret above the door to the upstairs office (a room which can be accessed from the catwalk high above the central room). This turret can either be activated/deactivated using the Computer Terminal in the small room below the office, or the generator inside the room can be destroyed to disable the turret if your science skill isn't high enough to hack the hard encryption on the terminal). *It is theorized that this is where Laszlo Radford, the bounty hunter, hangs out due to the railway rifle schematics (which is his signature weapon) and if you lure him in here he is not attacked by the ghouls (360 confirmed) *如果在到達這個地方之前沒有碰上過鷹爪僱傭兵的話，則有一定概率在離開廢棄電廠時刷2~3個鷹爪兵出來，會與你對話後攻擊你。 *If you have completed the Waters of Life quest when you leave the main building a Vertibird may drop off some Enclave Soldiers to the North in a clearing behind the rocks. 登場 MPDL-13發電站僅出現在輻射3。 圖集 MDPL13_pp_interior.jpg|Power plant's interior MDPL-13_substation_interior.jpg|Substation interior de:Kraftwerk MDPL-13 en:MDPL-13 power station es:Central eléctrica MDPL-13 ru:Электростанция MDPL-13 Category:Fallout 3 locations Category:Fallout 3 power stations Category:Fallout 3 places